


Silent Snowfall

by TheFlowerGod



Series: MASH [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Just some cute, Just some wholesome xmas, M/M, No Plot, No pron, just fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGod/pseuds/TheFlowerGod
Summary: Peter spends his first christmas away from Aunt May with Bruce and Tony.Its just cute wholesome affection here





	Silent Snowfall

Silent Snowfall

Peter hummed softly to himself as he stirred the contents of the bowl in his arms, he was by no means a good cook. Being raised by Aunt May and her curse to burn things didn't help at all, but he was determined to make at least something tonight.  
After Peters graduation and outing to the world as Spider-man, Peter had taken to living in the Compound full time, his Aunt had been gifted a nice apartment (after refusing a house).  
She was currently spending Christmas with a close friend, her and Peters first Christmas apart, but it was we received and understood on both ends. It was time to find a little independence and not cling so hard to each other.  
Tony and Bruce had come back to Tonys penthouse about ten minutes ago to find Peter finishing up the decorations on the table. Tony was currently in the shower while Bruce was nesting on the couch, hot tea in hand, curtsey of Peter.  
The older omega was doing rather well today, a long day dealing with Stark in a small space when both men had different ways of working. Tony was loud and talkative, Bruce was quiet and needed peace.  
Peter hummed again, dumping the batter into a tin tray and loading it into the oven before he walked over to Bruce, sitting on the couch beside him.  
“You look cozy” Peter smiled softly.  
The man nod his head, looking tired but happily content as he reached out an arm. His body was covered in a blanket as he wrapped it around Peter and pulled him in close, nuzzling his hair. He had unofficially decided Peter was his pup, even if the boy was an adult now, he would always be Bruces pup. “What are you making?”  
“Pineapple turnover cake” Peter said, snuggling in close to him. “Its a simple enough cake.. I put some other fruit in it too.. like cherries”  
“Tony doesnt like Pineapple, I bet you he will eat it anyways” Bruce snort softly.

Peter frowned a little at the information but.. didnt doubt that Tony would eat it. The alpha was always fawning over Peter now ever since the school trip and how sexual the scenting had gotten for them.  
Peters cheeks heated up and he huffed, looking to the large tv screen. Love Actually was on, its annual return to the tv as usual, it was either that or some show about watching a person walking through the snow with a deer. No thanks...  
The pair of omegas sat in silence for a while, Bruce sipping his tea and Peter closing his eyes until the cake pinged! He groaned, crawling out of the nest to go open up the oven and place the cooked cake on the bench to cool down. He smiled softly at the creation of his, it looked normal, not burned to hell.  
“Well that smells good” Tony said, walking out into the room as he pushed back his semi wet hair.  
“What... are you wearing?” Peter snort, hand covering his mouth as Tony looked offended. The man was wearing some terrible green boxers with little christmas trees on them and a reindeer ugly sweater.  
“I'll have you know I too can get into the spirit and all that” Tony huffed, walking to the young omega and messing his hair. “You can't talk, you have festive clothes on too!”  
“Yeah but I am Peter! You however, are Tony Stark. I half expected a christmas suit but not this” Peter giggled before he squealed as Tonys hands on his sides, fingers tickling his ribs.  
“Take it back~ Tell me I look great~” Tony snickered, ignoring Bruces smug and knowing look as the other was looking at them over the back of the couch.  
“AH! You look ver-very handsome! Stop!” Peter laughed loudly, squirming before he jumped up and clung to the ceiling, giggling as he pant for air.  
“Aw no fair, come down here” Tony pout softly, crossing his arms as he tipped his head. “I think its cheating for you to escape up there”  
“You started this” Peter poked out his tongue, slowly unsticking himself from the roof and landing on his feet lightly. “Tada~”  
The alpha rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around the boy, leading him out of the open kitchen over to the couch. “Brucey~ you started to nest already?”  
“Done and dusted” Bruce hummed, opening up the blankets to them both in invitation. The younger omega climbed in first then the Alpha, Tony cuddled up to Peter and sandwiched him between himself and Bruce, keeping the small male warm and comforted.  
“This is a good Christmas” Peter smiled, squirming to get comfortable.  
Tony watched as Peter ended up half on Bruces lap while he curled his head up on Tonys shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. He had to agree, this was a great Christmas. Just him having a day off, nesting with his best friend and having his omega, or wanted omega, cuddled up between them, it was heaven.  
Tony couldnt stop a purr rumbling in his chest at the smell of two content omegas filling his home..

_____  
Merry Christmas and happy holidays!  
Just a little short cute for the xmas holidays for you :)


End file.
